Malc
Malc is an African-American member of the Uptown Riders motorcycle club that appears in The Lost and Damned. Malc's appearances in The Lost and Damned vary from giving Johnny Klebitz explosives, joining Johnny on jobs for Elizabeta Torres, and kidnapping Roman Bellic. He is also available as a random character later on. Malc is almost always seen with fellow Uptown Rider, DeSean. Malc is first introduced to Johnny by fellow Lost member Jim Fitzgerald. Malc provides Klebitz with pipe bombs, and Johnny sets off to destroy several Angels of Death vehicles. He later joins Johnny on a job for Elizabeta, where he, Johnny, DeSean, and a fourth member of the Uptown Riders, and possibly Clay and Terry, intercept a van full of heroin. Doing this involved the team taking over the Broker-Bohan Bridge toll booth. While controlling it, they stopped the van, killed its escort, and took the van, with the rest of the gang taking out the survivors. Johnny and Malc left the van in a garage to be picked up later. He joins Johnny again to sell some product, but the deal goes bad, with Johnny's bike destroyed, and the buyers trying to kill them. Johnny, on the back of Malc's bike with a street sweeper shotgun, with Malc behind them, evade the police who believe the explosion of Klebitz's bike to be a terrorist activity. They escape after killing untold amounts of police, with Klebitz to find a way home, most likely a police cruiser that had its drivers taken out. He joins Johnny in a mission one last time, to kidnap Roman Bellic, as Johnny felt he couldn't do it alone, and couldn't let the Lost know of what he was doing. They kidnapped Bellic in front of a gambling clubhouse Bellic often frequents, and is delivered to a warehouse in Bohan, only to be freed by his cousin, Niko Bellic, after Roman fails to escape or bribe his way out. For Malc's first random character encounter, you find him in northern Algonquin, in Northwood, kneeling beside his Japanese sports bike, tinkering with it. He and DeSean were supposed to do something, but DeSean never showed up, leaving Malc in a tight spot. He figures DeSean is just spending time with his girl again. Johnny agrees to lend a hand in finding DeSean. On the ride over, Malc receives a phone call from DeSean - he was in a bike race and one of the other racers shot him. When you arrive at his location, all three will roll out in the direction of the other race competitors in order to pay them back for their cheating. At the site you'll find about ten or so people behind cover with automatic pistols. Take all of them down. At the end, a holdout will make a run for a bike, trying to escape. You should be easily able to shoot him before he's successful. With that it's all good and the Uptown Riders take off. Malc's second random character encounter will again find him kneeling beside his bike messing with it, near to the area where the first encounter took place. This time, Johnny approaches and the two get to talking. After some friendly joking from Johnny, Malc challenges Johnny to compete in a street race happening nearby. From here on the mission is nearly the same as a regular street race, complete with the bats, but the race does not count towards the the 12 you need to complete. Glitch *Even though Johnny calls Malc during the mission Roman's Holiday, Malc's contact is never in Johnny's phonebook. Malc Malc